ПЗ - день 9
Наверняка, некоторые сегодня подумали - мисс Бук! ВТФ!!?? Чтобы не вынуждать вас спойлерить рулбук в поисках ее статов, выложу их здесь =) *НР - 53 *НС - 48 *С - 47*2 *Ст - 60*3 *Лов - 56 *Инт - 55*2 *Восп - 53 *СВ - 78 *Кон - 26 Movement: 5/10/15/30 Wounds: 40 Talents: Ambidextrous, Disarm, Leap Up, Rapid Reaction, Swift Attack, Xeno Weapons Profi ciency, Touched by The Fates (1). Traits: Dark Sight, Fear Rating 3 (Horrifying), Unnatural Toughness (×3), Unnatural Intelligence (×2), Unnatural Strength (×2), From Beyond, Strange Physiology and Regeneration (recovering 2d5+5 Wounds). Armour: Pulse Field (all ranged attacks striking her reduce their damage by 10 points, Pen does not apply against this effect, close combat attacks are unaffected). Weapons: Necrotic grasp (1d10+9 R; Tearing, Toxic), Ghostlight Bracers (30m; S/–/6; 2d10 R; Pen 0; Clip unlimited; Rld N/A, Warp Weapon) - ох щит! Только сейчас увидел, что это варп оружие. А я то думал пробиваемость 0 =) Веселых вам новых встреч со слогтами! ---- Теперь касательно того, чего тут у нас происходит. Темная ересь подходит к своему логическому завершению. Эпическая компания, длившаяся чуть больше заканчивается (полностью через нее прошла только Фел), заканчивается логически и фактически. Наследие найдено, и аколиты выходят на 9 ранг, становясь полноправными агентами трона (как вам обещали, когда отправляли на это задание). Ну а там, где что-то заканчивается, обязательно что-то начинается. Сразу хочу заметить, персонажей поменять можно, но не обязательно. Теже люди могут продолжить службу в Инквизиции дальше, могут уйти на вольные хлеба и прибиться к вольному торговцу...или даже поддаться скверне и встать на путь ереси =) В чем суть Возвышения? По большому счету, это вся таже Темная ересь, только со смещенными акцентами. Вы больше не прислужники, которым говорили "след" и вы вынуждены были идти вынюхивать врага. Теперь вы сами - "эти ребята". Кто-то один, возможно будет инквизитором (или дознавателем). И все вопросы, которые раньше приходилось решать вашему патрону теперь лягут на вас. Поступила информация, что некий дворянский дом уличен в холодной торговле - пошлите запрос в Администратум. Как обещали ответить через полгода? А если тыкнуть им в лицо розеттой? Патриарх дворян удирает с планеты на личном рейдере? Запросите у Флота эсминец и в погоню. Как говорят что знать не знаю кто мы такие и послали нас покупать билеты на баржу-тихоход. Эх, у кого там был знакомый вольный торговец, давайте наскребем ему на аванс... Ну и в таком духе. Вы становитесь эпическими ребятами, у вас появляется новая командная характеристика - Влияние и вам приходится не только искоренять ересь, но и разбираться со всеми этими Адептус, попутно выискивая способы накрутить себе Влияния. Я планирую эту компанию максимально открытой и максимально детальной - если вы в Сибеллусе, а враг на Кваддисе, вам придется самим решать эту проблему. Единственное НО - завязка будет вполне определенной, и для движения сюжета раскручивать придется именно ее =) В чем суть Вольного Торговца? Честно говоря - не знаю. Не читал рулбук (где это, наверное, разъяснено), но, как я понимаю, там весь смысл куда-нибудь набежать, что-нибудь украсть и получить с этого ПРОФИТ. Собственно ПРОФИТ и кораблик становятся в этой игре во главу двух углов. Во главе третьего стоят, собственно, приключения, из которых и следует извлекать профит. Авантюры, опасности и древние хреновины, которые лучше было не трогать. Главное отличие ВТ от Возвышения и ТЕ состоит в том, что торговец сам себе хозяин и ему не нужно заботиться о всякой ерунде, вроде спасения сектора и личном инкогнито. Для меня это как плюс, так и минус =) Воот. Вам нужно над этим подумать и решить хотите ли вы играть дальше и если хотите, то во что именно. Category:Warhammer_40k